Saturday Night
by Greendale7
Summary: When Elizabeth hits the Pubs back on Earth, she meets someone she doesn't expect. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Stargate characters, or related Stargate stuff.

**Pairings:** Elizabeth/Chuck, Heightmeyer/OMC

**A/N:** This is my first shippy type ficlet, so bear with me. I had a lot of help from my friend Jess, (AtlantisBabe34), and so I'd like to thank her. Enjoy!

_**Saturday Night..**_

Saturday night, happy hour, Dressed in a black knee length dress, and Elizabeth couldn't care less. She hadn't even been back for a full day, and she was already hitting the pubs. She, and several other members of the expedition, originally came back to debrief the IOA and General Landry on the Asurans and Wraith movements throughout the Pegasus Galaxy, but once that was done, she really had nothing else planned. This night out was a spur of the moment thing, Kate Heightmeyer, who had practically shoved her out the door to come here, had come along to keep her company. Giving any more thought to the outing could be dangerous and result in a night on the couch with a bunch of chick flicks.

She seldom had an opportunity to do anything other than work on Atlantis, and now that she had a couple of days to herself, she felt the need to seize the opportunity presented and get out there. In one of her sessions with Kate, she had discovered that she was lacking in the social life department, but had her work as an excuse. Now that they were back on Earth, Elizabeth had nothing to hide behind.

Dressed in a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a semi low cut dark green top Kate yelled to her. "I haven't been here for ages!" Elizabeth could hardly hear her over the loud music.

The two made their way through the crowd to an empty booth around the back of the pub, where the crowd didn't seem to be as thick. Kate was happily looking around, obviously scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. Elizabeth, however, was feeling a little uncomfortable, she had not been in a pub in a very long time, and the whole environment was very unusual.

It was not long before Elizabeth became more relaxed, with the assistance of a couple of beers. Kate was off dancing with some random she had picked up the hour before, but Elizabeth had decided against looking for a man to dance with. Working in the Pegasus Galaxy didn't work well when trying to pick someone up, although, evidently, Kate didn't have a problem with that.

As she sat her drink onto the table she was slightly aware she was being watched from the bar. She looked up to see a rather good looking man smiling at her. Elizabeth looked away to see how far Kate had strayed in case she needed help. Well, she wasn't going to be much as Elizabeth couldn't see her on the dance floor. She took another drink from her beer and looked up again as the rather good looking man approached the booth.

"Hi" He said

"Hi" Elizabeth replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man asked

"I have one already. Thank you anyway" Elizabeth said to him as she lifted her beer and took another drink setting it down and smiling at him.

"Alright then, Can I ask you to dance?" The man tried again.

"Umm, well to be honest I'm actually waiting for someone". Elizabeth said. She felt a tinge of guilt about lying to the man, but she really wasn't in the mood for meeting men. The man looked slightly disappointed.

"That's alright maybe next time?"

"Maybe" she replied as the man walked away.

She leaned back into the soft cushiony chair and exhaled slowly, the loud music pumping in her ears was starting to give her a headache, but she had endured worse.

"Ma'am?", The word brought her reeling back to the real world. The voice was familiar yet she couldn't place it. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see someone she never thought she'd never see in a place like this.

"Chuck!?" She exclaimed, struggling to hear the sound of her own voice over the music. She wasn't sure if it really was Chuck, she wasn't even sure if Chuck was his name, he worked in the control room, he was from Canada and that was basically all she knew about him.

"Yes ma'am" He replied. He looked oddly rigid, very out of place in the pub. He was wearing a Navy blue top with a pair of dark jeans. She found it hard to look at him like this, when she had seen him almost every day for the past year and a half seeing him in his Atlantis Personnel Uniform. The silence that followed was unwelcome and uneasy. Neither of them could think of anything to say, and the nervousness between the two was multiplying.

"Chuck, I didn't know you were here" It was Kate Heightmeyer who broke the silence. She had a tall guy standing behind her, Elizabeth realised this was the guy Kate had been dancing with the whole night.

"Well I came back to visit my sister, and she lives down the road, she had to work tonight, so I decided to get out of the house" Chuck replied, noticeably relieved someone had spoken.

"That's nice" Kate said, before turning to Elizabeth. "I'm heading out with Chad, will you be okay getting home?" She asked, falling back onto the guy, obviously named Chad.

"I'll be fine" Elizabeth replied, that's all she could say, this was definitely the side of her friend she had not seen before. Needless to say she was upset that Kate Would abandon her.

Following the usual goodbyes, Elizabeth and Chuck were once again plunged back into silence, each not daring to break it. Upon heavy mental contemplation, Elizabeth decided it was time to get to know her chief gate room tech.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked, gesturing for him to take the seat opposite her, the one now made empty after Kate's hasty leave. Chuck hesitated a moment, unsure of himself, but eventually gave in to temptation and took the empty seat.

"What brings you here?" Chuck said to Elizabeth, returning the favour of asking a question to break the silence. He took a sip of his drink and placed the half empty beer down on the table.

"Kate, Heightmeyer, she dragged me out here, and ditched me. I'd be all alone If you hadn't come along" Elizabeth answered, eyeing Chuck's beer on the table, "So I guess thanks are in order" she added with a grin.

"No problem" He replied, grinning wildly himself. He drained the rest of his beer, easing his nerves. He edged a little closer to the table. This was the first time he had seen Dr. Weir outside of Atlantis, and admittedly, he liked it. "Would you like to dance?"

Elizabeth was shocked at his question. She didn't know he could dance, and dancing with one of her co-workers, _was that allowed_? Pushing her negative thoughts aside, she picked up her beer swallowed the content left and placed it back onto the table. Before she could even stand up, Chuck was at her side, hand outstretched, ready to guide her to the dance floor. Elizabeth graciously took his hand, as he helped her up.

Guiding her to the dance floor, Chuck led them into the next song. He put his right arm around her shoulders and drew them closer in. Elizabeth didn't fight it, whether she felt a natural attraction, or her senses were dimmed by alcohol, she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him.

As the song reached its climax, the two were pulled closer together. Chuck ignored all mental warnings and kissed her. Elizabeth was shocked, but she did not fight it.

After an eternity, the two pulled away. Chuck smiled to her, but she didn't return it. She walked towards the exit, leaving Chuck alone. She turned to him, "I'm sorry I can't do this", and she was gone.

**A/N:** Endings suck don't they? Well I'm planning a sequel kinda thing, so keep your eye out for that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
